Viper
Plot Viper, a cold hearted, evil half-human-half-snake mutant has only one wish - to kill destroy all Keyblade Wielders. His main target and his hatred - Roxas. Possible Script (Usual opening theme) (Out in the icy lands in the middle of nowhere, the half human, half snake mutan, Viper walks around in his lair) (Pitch black room with fire as only light, we hear the villian's voice) Voice: (angry) I hate them so much! Grrr..they make my blood boil. All shall perish (shows his face towards the fire light) every last Keyblade Weilder and their masters! (shouts) Guards! (guards come) Bring me him (magic power from his hand shows Roxas) (evil laugh) (At The Goodies) Lyndsey Duck: Raining again, never stops (pans to the kitchen) Roxas: (staring at the Oath-Keeper keyblade) Atomic Betty: You alright Roxas? Roxas: Yeah Atomic Betty: Nice weapon, what is it? Roxas: It's a keyblade Atomic Betty: Keyblades? (thinking) I read about those..you can only touch a true master's blade in order to gain one, only if your'e pure hearted. Which makes you and Ven one. Roxas: (sigh) Yeah..then you have Sora, Riku, Kairi, Axel and Vanitas too, and the rest of us weilders. Atomic Betty: Man (Meanwhile in Lyndsey's room, she sits on her bed, but has she holds out her hand, a keyblade appears) Lyndsey: (with Keyblade in hand and sighs) (Back at Viper's lair, his goons return with no sign of Roxas) Viper: (sitting on his "throne") Do you have him? Guard: No, there were no sign of him anywhere sir Viper: (angry) WHY!? All i asked was to kidnap Roxas and did i get him? NO! I want you to meet my new friend..Axel! Viper: (sinister smirk, then dissapears into his own dark magic to look for Roxas) (Back at Goodie HQ) Roxas: It's so boring here, i'm going out Ventus: Where are you going? Roxas: Anywhere Ventus: It's raining outside Roxas: I'll be back soon (closes the door) (While out training with his keyblade, Roxas is being watched by Viper) Viper: (talking to himself) I found you (then evily smirks) (Back to Goodie HQ, there is a mysterious visiter) (doorbell rings) Henry: I'll get it shall i (opens the door and sees a girl standing there) Can i help you? Girl: Oh sorry to disturb you, but i have lost my friend and knew two of my other friends were here, can i see them please? Henry: Sure, whats your name? Girl: Kairi Henry: Names of these two friends? Kairi: Roxas and Ventus please Henry: Roxas went out a while ago, only Ventus is here (shouts) VEN! (Ventus comes down the stairs) Ventus: (sees Kairi) Kairi? what..what are you doing here? Kairi: It's Sora! He's missing! Ventus: What?! Kairi: He was gone since last night, i tried looking all around the island, he's not there! Ventus: Oh no! did you warn the King? Kairi: Yes. He is on a mission to find him, Riku sent me here while he and Terra were sent somewhere by Master Yen Sid. Ventus: You mean Terra is safe! (Kairi nods) What about Aqua? Kairi: She's safe too. She's training me up a lot more since i only recently became Master. Ventus: (Looks at his wayfinder) I'm glad you both are safe (Meanwhile at Viper's Lair, he has captured Roxas, along with the missing Sora) Sora: You'll never get away with this! Viper: Not yet, but i will (evil laugh) Roxas: Who are you anyway? Viper: Names Viper..I would shake your hand but well you see your all chained up to the wall, Ha!. Sora: What do you want with us? Viper: I want your Keyblades. All of them Sora: how can you have all of them..there are hundreds of Keyblades Viper: No! you idiot! Only the ones that fought in the wars. And i will find the rest of you. Axel come! (Axel appears) Roxas; (mad) Axel! Axel: Nice seeing you again Sora (Sora with a crossed look on his face) Axel: You see Sora...Roxas was never you. Sora: What? (looks at Roxas) Axel: '''Oh he never told you? Well you see Sora. Roxas was never your nobody '''Sora: What? But wait...My Heartless? Viper: A Heartless yes, a nobody no. Axel: Roxas was only looking for his lost twin brother. That's why he joined The Organization. He only thought he was a nobody because he wanted to keep Ventus hidden.Y Sora: What.. what about Namine? Didn't she and Roxas come at the same time? Viper: Namine is just a fragment of Kairi's heart. Her shadow..only half of her. She's nothing Sora: And Xion? Viper: Another lifeless puppet from Kairi, both fake Roxas: Leave Namine and Xion alone! Viper: Oh shut up! (then talks to Axel) Any info of the other weilders? Axel: First you have Terra. Once consumed by the dark lord Master Xehanort, a possessed body fighting towards the light. Aqua, The Master who fell into the dark realm..trapped for years wondering aimesly. Ventus. A young boy who lost his heart and trapped in a deep slumber being searched for by his brother. Riku, another body destined for darkness, he managed to return to light. Kairi. A Princess of Heart, long awaited for Sora's return, lost her heart and created an empty shell of a being, and lastly Xion...a failed experiement tested to carry Sora's memories of Kairi. Roxas: Are you forgetting two people? Axel: (pretends he dosnt know what Roxas is talking about) Roxas: You and Vanitas! (looks at Viper) He is lying to you..He can also wield a keyblade too! He was also part of the Keyblade war too until he got corrupt. '''Viper: '''Axel..is this true? '''Axel: '''What? no...don't let the brat fool you '''Sora: '''What happened to you Lea? you used to be cool..laidback. What sort of monster did Vanitas turn you into? or was you always like this? was you ever truly sorry for kidnapping Kairi? '''Axel: '''You still bring that up? tell me Sora..would you like to see all your friends together again? those who you saved from their sorrows? '''Viper; '''Enough enough! Axel, hunt the gurdians down..i want them all here.